IMAGING GROUP PRECLINICAL IMAGING SHARED FACILITY (PCISF) ABSTRACT The Preclinical Imaging Shared Facility (PCISF) fulfills a critical UAB-CCC priority by supporting over 50 members in five programs with preclinical imaging studies for detection of cancer and therapy evaluation. The facility provides detailed imaging evaluation of new cancer treatments, and thereby accelerates their translation to human trials. The specific aims are the following: (1) to provide state-of-the-art molecular imaging for preclinical studies in appropriate animal models, and support IND's for transition to human imaging studies; (2) to provide consultation and training to CCC members for molecular imaging in cancer models; (3) to establish methods for image analyses; (4) to maintain the instruments and keep them accurately calibrated; and (5) to develop novel imaging technologies and acquire new instruments. The facility will coordinate existing support mechanisms for imaging at UAB, and significantly expand the imaging effort with clinically relevant imaging that can be translated to humans. Imaging components include structural and metabolic imaging (MRI/MRS, high frequency ultrasonography and microCT), gamma-ray imaging (gamma camera, microSPECT/CT, microPET/CT, PET/MR), and optical imaging (bioluminescence and fluorescence). The PCISF has undertaken a multimodality imaging approach to provide a molecular understanding of cancer in animal models by integrating measurements of tumor mass (bioluminescence, ultrasound, CT, and MR), tumor specific targeting (SPECT, ultrasound, fluorescence, microPET), vascular parameters (ultrasound, MR), and specific therapy responses (ultrasound, bioluminescence, SPECT, MR, micoPET). Each imaging modality has advantages and their coordinated application is synergistic. The facility meets a critical need in evaluation of new therapies for cancer in animal models, thereby enabling translation of the new therapies to human trials. The facility will enhance the potential of other UAB-CCC shared facilities (High Resolution Imaging, Tissue Procurement, Mass Spectrometry/Proteonomics, Transgenic Animal, and Human Imaging) by providing real-time imaging of molecular pathways in the living animal, enabling precise tissue sampling and microanalyses, and facilitating translation to human studies.